à la vie, à la mort !
by LemonStreet
Summary: Si vous cherchez la logique, tournez les talons ! Elle n'est sûrement pas ici. La moindre parcelle de sa présence a été effacée ! Et si vous n'avez qu'elle en tête mais que votre curiosité vous pousse à lire, et bien...tant mieux. /!\ Humour, multiple pairings, vous pouvez décider et bienvenue ! Surtout à ceux qui hait le yaoi ! o/ (Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !)
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes et à tous. Peut-être que certain(e)s me connaissent déjà, j'ai fait des fics sur KnB (que je n'ai pas finis…) qu'un jour, j'espère finir. Malheureusement j'ai perdu ma bêta (pas besoin d'avis de recherche !) et donc ça fout un sacré coup…et ça freine beaucoup aussi !

Alors oui, les lemons seront moins bien et oui j'aurai mis beaucoup de temps avant de réapparaître, mais maintenant je suis là et je commence sur le fandom de Haikyuu !

Je tiens à préciser que ce sera un groooooos bordel (ouais j'ai remarqué que la plupart des fics ici sont assez tristounettes…du moins celles que j'ai lues !)...j'ai tellement peur que les persos soit OOC ! Prévenez moi :(

Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me proposer les écoles sur lesquelles vous voulez que j'écrives, des situations que vous voulez voir etc…

Je préviens : mon OTP c'est le Kuroken, mon personnage préféré c'est Kenma et je hais le Kurotsuki. ^^

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour !  
Aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter l'histoire relativement étrange des pauvres fous ayant eu l'idiotie de réserver des hébergements dans le saint quartier "la destination pour s'entraîner au volley".

Ce quartier est très simple, beau, chaleureux ! On peut y loger pour pas cher et avoir un magnifique gymnase, une superbe piscine, des espaces verts à en couper le souffle ! Bref, tout ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
C'est sur une annonce avec une offre plus qu'alléchante que le coach Ukai se décida de réserver un des logements. Y emmener ses élèves pendant les vacances était une bonne idée. En effet, trois semaines là-bas et ils seraient au top. De plus lui avait informé que certaines autres équipes (dont Nekoma) pensaient la même chose.  
Le coach de Karasuno en renseigna tout de même le professeur Takeda qui approuva rapidement. Ils en feraient la surprise aux jeunes.  
Les semaines de cours s'enchainèrent et, bien avant les vacances, les deux adultes informèrent les membres de l'équipe de leur trouvaille.  
Ce fut accueillis par des exclamations et des cris de joie :

 **Hinata:** Trop cooooool ! On va faire un entraînement super intensif !

Kageyama, lui, approuvait en hochant la tête avec force.

 **Tsukishima *** _sarcastique_ ***:** J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons pas acceptés avec des sauvages pareils.

Le trio Noya/Tanaka/Hinata crièrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible envers le blond. Le coach frappa dans ses mains, obtenant le silence le plus complet.

 **Ukai:** Maintenant rentrez chez vous. N'oubliez juste pas de prendre une autorisation de sortie avant et de préparer vos affaires une fois chez vous.

Sauf que...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leur hôte vint les accueillir tard le soir (ce qui est très flippant d'ailleurs mais on ne s'y attardera pas...).

 **?:** Bonjour ! Vous êtes sûrement l'équipe de Karasuno ?  
 **Takeda *** _s'inclinant respectueusement_ ***:** C'est cela. Merci de nous accueillir.  
 **?:** C'est tout naturel. Je vais vous amener jusqu'à votre maison ! Enfin..."maison", c'est peu dire ! Elle est suffisamment grande pour toute votre équipe~  
 **Ukai:** Ça sera parfait.  
 **?:** Cependant ! Je vais devoir vois demander de signer au bas de cette page pour dire que vous êtes bien ceux qui occuperont me logement.

Une fois les formalités faites, Karasuno eut tout le loisir de visiter la maison : aucune arnaque !  
Une grande maison, beaux décors, plusieurs douches (dont une commune/toilettes.  
Le club s'empressa de dormir (aucun cauchemar ne fut fait, puisqu'ils allaient le vivre.) Et le lendemain, dans la cuisine, une petite carte trônait sur la table, accompagnée d'un bouquet de fleurs. Ukai s'empara de celle-ci avant de lire.

 **Ukai *** _en murmurant_ ***:** Bienvenue à vous, nous vous souhaitons d'agréables vacances chez nous. Ici les semaines passeront comme des années ! Chanceux que vous êtes, en plus d'avoir eu la dernière location qui restait, vous avez la chance d'accéder aux nouvelles douches installées récemment !  
Au revoir.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de la reposer. Une fois tout le monde réveillé et autours du petit déjeuné, le coach donna la lettre au professeur qui annonça aux enfants la bonne nouvelle.  
Évidemment, le plus excité fut Hinata, qui transmit son état d'esprit à ses camarades.  
Le roux termina très vite sa nourriture avant de foncer dans les douches.

 **Tanaka/Noya:** Laisse Kiyoko-san aller en première !  
 **Tsukishima:** C'est pas comme s'il y avait qu'une douche.

Se moqua Tsukishima.  
Kageyama se leva ensuite pour se diriger vers les douches communes. Pourquoi ne pas prendre les communes ? Mais parce que c'est un pervers !  
Non en fait, c'est parce que ça lui rappelle plus l'entraînement de volley. Mais ce sont surtout des excuses bidon, j'avais besoin qu'il aille là-bas.  
Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, Kageyama trouva Hinata, dans une position gênant en train de secouer sensuellement le truc de douche (qui ne l'appelle pas comme ça, sérieux ?) tout en lisant un papier plastifié à côté.

 **Kageyama *** _rougit fortement_ _ ***:**_ Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous idiot ?!  
 **Hinata:** Arrête de crier, c'est ce que disent les instructions !

 **Kageyama *** _étonné_ ***:** Ah ?

Suite à cette interrogation, un violent jet d'eau assailli le rouquin, ce qui fit tressaillir le brun.

 **Kageyama *** _retire violemment la main de Hinata_ ***:** Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! *se rend compte de sa proximité avec Hinata, rougit* merde ! T'es débile ou quoi ?! Je vais les lire les instructions moi !

Il s'approcha du mur où était accroché le papier plastifié et commença à lire. Dans sa tête la voix de Tsukishima s'imposa avec un "Alors comme ça, Salut Majesté sait lire ?" qui l'irrita un peu plus.

 **Kageyama** ***** _en train de lire_ ***:** « Réglez la chaleur de l'eau. Ceci fait, secouez et massez le bouton afin de faire sortir un jet d'eau. Certaines positions facilité la libération de l'eau ?!» …Uh... !

Le plus grand s'étouffa avec sa salive en voyant les positions indécentes que les dessins représentaient.

 **Kageyama:** ...

Puis il tourna la tête vers Hinata, rougissant de plus belle.

 **Kageyama *** _crie_ ***:** Rhabille toi !  
 **Hinata *** _flippe_ ***:** AAAAAAH ! O-oui !

Les deux coéquipiers retournèrent voir le reste de l'équipe. Kageyama bredouilla quelque mot, dénonçant la pratique scandaleuse pour se laver. Tous les membres en restèrent bouche bée.

Et encore, ça ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre

* * *

En effet, par la suite ça sera pire. D'ailleurs, cette fois ci ce sera avec le lycée Nekoma !


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses au reviews:

Do894: Bien entendu qu'il y aura Aoba Josai ! ^^ comment oublier les membres de cette équipe ? (Des ordres ? Le client est roi chez moi ! Et moi, je suis une Déesse xd j'exauce tes souhaits mais n'obéit pas aux ordres~)  
J'espère que tu me soutiendra tout le long de cette fic et qu'elle te plaira !  
Un OC fait son apparition, tu as été ma première à lâcher une reviews, alors elle te représentera ! (Sauf si tu ne souhaite pas apparaître, même indirectement. Dans ce cas je corrigerai !) À toi de me dire ce que "tu" veux en échange de l'extincteur béni ! Et surtout, est-ce que la personnalité de ce personnage te conviens ? Ou veux tu des modifications ?

Aminope: Contente que ça te fasses rire ! J'ai toujours peur que ç soit pas marrant (en plus du fait que les persos peuvent être OOC…) Mais siiiiiii, j'aime Aoba Johsai ! (particulièrement le Iwaoi 3). Bien sûr qu'il y aura de Tsukkiyama ;) c'est l'un des meilleurs couples !

Argh, désolée pour 2ndC T.T je continuerai promis !

* * *

Les membres du club de volley-ball du lycée Nekoma avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait. Pour ainsi dire, le premier jour ils avaient trouvé des plantes sortant du lavabo. Monsieur Nekomata du le signaler au propriétaire mais celui-ci secoua négativement la tête en disant:

 **?:** désolée, il est stipulé que vous êtes les propriétaires de cette maison, vous allez devoir vous en occuper.

Le coach des chats avait lourdement soupiré, pensant avoir trouvé l'arnaque de cette annonce. Mais ce n'était pas cher payé face à tout ce qu'ils avaient.

 **?:** D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas précisé mais...maintenant que vous avez signé ce document . ***** _agite une feuille_ ***** Vous ne pourrez pas partir d'ici, sinon je vous colle un procès aux fesses~

Le plus âgé avait froncé les sourcils, mais ne releva pas.  
Cependant, il comprit bien mieux lorsque, enfin débarrassés des plantes gênantes, Naoi et lui - même partaient à une réunion des coach (qui fut organisée avant le départ), laissant leurs élèves se battre contre des tutus qui essayaient de déshabiller les pour se mettre à la place de leur vêtements.  
En effet, Nekomata compris qu'ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Tout ceci...n'avait aucun sens !  
Yaku ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en grand avant de dire:

 **Yaku *** _élevant un peu la voix_ ***:** Venez, il faut s'enfermer !

Il est vrai que le deuxième plus petit du club n'aimait pas avoir à fuir face à... Non, en fait ce n'était définitivement pas normal, et ils se devaient de fuir ces choses !  
Un par un les garçons entrèrent dans la chambre du libero. Malheureusement, Lev n'eut pas la chance de ses camarades et, entre sacrifier une personne et tout un groupe, le choix fut vite fait.

 **Kuroo *** _faisant un signe de main tandis que la por_ _t_ _e se ferme_ ***:** Désolée, Lev, mais ta taille fais de toi une cible facile.

Les cris déchirants et grave du métissé russe parvinrent dans les oreilles des autres.  
Kenma haussa les épaules.

 **Kenma:** Il ne va pas mourir...  
 **Kuroo *** _avec un sourire narquois_ ***:** T'es dur. Compatis un peu.  
 **Yaku *** _soupire_ ***:** Il s'en remettra de toute façon.

Au bout de trente minutes, Taketora (qui fut tiré au sort) entrouvrit doucement la porte, mais cria d'effroi en voyant l'autoproclamé "Ace" se faire englouti par les vêtements de danse rose (clichés !). Le trou pour faire passer la jambe droite d'une des tutus avait emprisonné la tête de Lev (déjà vêtu d'un de ces habits), un autre était enroulé autours de ses bras et deux passaient par les jambes pour essayer de se faire porter (dans le sens porter un vêtement.) tout ça donnait une masse bougeant bizarrement, comme un troupeau de larves dévorant un cadavre.  
Horrifié, le garçon à la crête se tourna vers ses amis. La première réaction de Kuroo fut d'embarquer Kenma pour sortir de la maison.  
Inuoka et Yuuki se prirent mutuellement dans les bras, essayant de faire passer la peur. Kai essaya immédiatement de rassurer tout le monde (puisque le capitaine s'est tiré.)

 **Kai *** _refermant la porte_ ***:** Pas de panique, Monsieur Nekomata et Naoi seront bientôt de retour...  
 **Lev *** _étouffant à moitié_ ***:** Mmphfe laissez pfhah !

Après des excuse de la part de tout le monde, la porte se referma.  
Dehors, les deux amis d'enfance avaient profité du fait que Lev avaient amassés tout les monstres pour partir.  
Malheureusement, ils furent pris en embuscade par l'un des tutus. Le jeune tissu (bah...ouais.) se jeta sur le 3ème année et avec une vitesse incroyable il remplaça les vêtements du chat.

 **Kuroo *** _regarde ses vêtements par terre_ ***:** Hm ?... *après un petit blanc* je me demande comment ça me va ! Il faut que j'envoie une photo à Bokuto !  
 **Kenma:** Au moins ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça.  
 **Kuroo:** Tant que je ne finis pas comme Lev.

À ces mots, la chose rose se mit à bouger comme celles qui se trouvaient sur le plus grand de l'équipe. Kuroo pris un air dégoûté.

 **Kenma:**...  
 **Kuroo:**...  
 **Kenma:**...  
 **Kuroo *** _tremblant_ ***:** Retourne toi, je vais changer de vêtements.

Le faux blond obéit. Après quelques onomatopées signifiant que la besogne était difficile, Kuroo conclu:

 **Kuroo *** _très (trop) neutre_ ***:** Je vais rester comme ça à vie.

 **Kenma:** Dans ce cas ne compte pas sur moi pour sortir en public avec toi.  
 **Kuroo *** _sourit et fais la moue_ ***:** T'es dur avec moi aussi chaton(*) !

Le plus petit haussa les épaules.

 **Kenma:** en attendant, je crois que je vais me tenir éloigné de toi un moment.  
 **?:** Eh vous deux ! Je vois que vous avez été pris aux pièges par les tutus.

Une jeune fille avec un extincteur arrive face à eux. Les deux garçons la regardèrent, étonnés.

 **Kuroo:** Tu es...?  
 **?:** Do-do, enchantée.  
 **Kuroo *** se désigne ***:** Kuroo, et lui ***** désigne le faux blond ***** Kenma. Tu pense pouvoir nous aider ? *air moqueur* [C'est quoi ce nom ?]  
 **? *** sifflotant ***:** Sûrement~  
 **Kuroo *** _rit_ ***:** J'en doute fort.

Do-do Braqua son extincteur sur le brun et l'aspergea d'un liquide vert kaki. Le tutus sembla agoniser, il fondit sur la peau de Kuroo qui s'essuya le corps de cette chose devenue visqueuse.

 **Do-do:** Et voilà. ***** _clin_ _d'œil_ *****  
 **Kuroo *** _devenant bizarrement sérieux_ ***:** Tu veux quoi contre ton extincteur ?  
 **Do-do:** Je suis ravie de voir un corps aussi bien fait mais...tu peux te rhabiller ? ***** _se frottant les mains_ ***** après on parlera affaires...

Kuroo s'exécuta, ce n'était pas un nudiste après tout.  
Kai fut le dernier à sortir par la fenêtre de la chambre. Une fois qu'il rejoignit les autres, il lança:

 **Kai:** Je propose que l'on prennent des armes.  
 **Inuoka:** Mais...On va tuer Lev !  
 **Yaku:** C'est pas une grande perte.  
 **Fukunaga:** On peut toujours partir sans se retourner. Lev restera à jamais dans nos coeurs comme étant un leurre pour nous permettre de s'enfuir.

Quelques maisons plus loin.  
 **  
Hinata *** _éternue_ ***:** Atchoum !..… ***** _se plaint_ ***** Je veux une douche bien chaude...!  
 **Kageyama *** _fusille Hinata du regard_ ***:** Hum !  
 _ **[Hinata: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à être encore plus flippant que d'habitude ?!]**_

Nous revenons chez les chats.

 **Kai:** On ne peut décemment pas laisser Lev aux tutus...Il nous faut des ciseaux.  
 **Yaku *** _se tenant les bras, frissonnant_ ***:** Je n'y retourne pas !  
 **Tora:** On est des hommes oui ou non ?  
 **Yaku:** C'est justement pour ça qu'on fuit des tutus !  
 **Fukunaga:** Kai, c'est toi le plus responsable ici.  
 **Kai *** _sueurs froides_ ***:** Euh...tirons au sort.  
 _ **[Tora/Yaku/Fukunage/Yuuki: Même lui il a pas envie d'y retourner !]**_

* * *

(*)Je vois bien Kuroo appeler comme ça pour l'embêter (je l'ai vu dans plusieurs fanfic et j'ai bien aimé donc voilà!)

Il se peut que je fasses des personnages inspirés de...VOUS ! Alors dites moi ce que vous voulez comme personnalité/sexe/particularité et surtout, si vous ne voulez pas apparaître ^^ Donc, prochain "OC" qui va venir sera Aminope, et prochain club: Aoba Johsai ! :3


End file.
